


Guter Anfang

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [91]
Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Nadeshdas POV, Pre-Slash, Some Humor, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Neues Jahr, neues Spiel. Nadeshda ist eine aufmerksame Beobachterin.>Post in meinem LJ





	Guter Anfang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeinButterdieb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/gifts).



> Bingo-Prompt: Neujahr  
> 120-Minuten-Challenge: Schreibaufgabe (eine Szene, die dazu dient, einen Ort zu beschreiben, ohne die Beschreibung in den Vordergrund zu rücken)  
> Genre: Pre-Slash/Slash, Humor (?)  
> Handlung: Neues Jahr, neues Spiel. Nadeshda ist eine aufmerksame Beobachterin.  
> Länge: ~ 950 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 60 Minuten (ohne die Suche nach Bildern …)  
> A/N: Arg, was für ein Krampf! Also Beschreibungen liegen mir ja so was von überhaupt gar nicht, man merkt es sicher. Ich bin immer komplett auf die Charaktere konzentriert und auf die Stimmung, der Ort ist … halt irgendwie da. Von daher war das wirklich eine gewaltige Aufgabe für mich, auch wenn es eigentlich immer noch eine Geschichte ist, die sich auf Charaktere und Stimmung konzentriert … Also zumindest ist die Beschreibung nicht in den Vordergrund gerückt, das habe ich wenigstens erfüllt ;)  
> Für KeinButterdieb, ein sehr verspätetes Geburtstagsgeschenk … es hat dieses Jahr wirklich sehr lange gedauert, bevor ich aus dem Winter-Motivations-Tief wieder herausgekrochen bin. Ich hoffe, Du hast Spaß dran, auch wenn es nix Neues ist! ;)

***

 

Nadeshda unterdrückte ein Gähnen, während sie auf den glänzenden Lack vor ihren Augen starrte und darauf wartete, daß endlich jemand reagierte. Sie klopfte noch einmal. Nicht ganz so glänzend, wenn man genau hinsah. Und durch das geriffelte Glas in dem kleinen Fensterchen in der Tür war auch nix zu erkennen. Vielleicht sollte sie es erst an der gegenüberliegenden Tür versuchen, der Professor war möglicherweise leichter wach zu kriegen. Aber als sie sich gerade umdrehen wollte, hörte sie schlurfende Schritte, die sich näherten.

„Frohes neues Jahr!“

Thiel grummelte. „Das ist jetzt nicht Ihr Ernst, oder?“

„Tut mir leid, Chef.“ Sie seufzte. War ja nicht so, als hätte sie heute nicht auch lieber ausgeschlafen. „Aber das Verbrechen schert sich nicht um Feiertage.“

„Na toll.“ Thiel gähnte und drehte sich wieder um.

„Chef …?“

„Ich zieh mir nur was über, Moment.“

Nadeshda nickte. Klar. Sie war auch nicht so wirklich taufrisch heute Morgen. In dem Aufzug konnte er natürlich nicht los. Sie machte einen Schritt in den Flur und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Duschen wär auch nicht verkehrt, auch wenn sie nicht wußte, wie sie das jetzt diplomatisch rüberbringen sollte. „Ich mach mal Kaffee, O.K.?“

Thiel brummte zustimmend und verschwand mit einem Stapel Kleidung im Bad. Sie grinste. War doch gut, wenn man schon so lange zusammenarbeitete, daß man sich auch ohne Worte verstand. Apropos ohne Worte verstehen – den Professor hatte sie eben telefonisch genausowenig erreicht wie ihren Chef, der hatte wohl auch ordentlich gefeiert. Den mußte sie auch noch rausklingeln. Aber erst mal Kaffee aufsetzen. Sie wollte gerade nach rechts in die Küche abbiegen, als ihr Blick an einer Socke auf dem abgewetzten Parkett hängenblieb. In Thiels immer eher unaufgeräumter, aber dennoch irgendwie gemütlicher Wohnung kein ungewöhnlicher Anblick, trotzdem mußte sie dem Impuls widerstehen sie aufzuheben und wegzuräumen. Aber die würde er ja eh gleich vermissen und holen. Kurzentschlossen ging sie weiter in die kleine Küche, fand auf Anhieb Kaffee und Filter – stand beides auf der viel zu kleinen Arbeitsfläche, aber das paßte zu Thiel, daß er sowas aus Bequemlichkeit gar nicht erst in den Schrank räumte – entsorgte den benutzten Filter, der natürlich immer noch in der Maschine war, genau das gleiche wie im Büro immer, füllte Kaffee und Wasser ein und drückte auf den roten Knopf.

Und dann kippte sie erst mal das Fenster. In der Wohnung roch es ganz schön nach Alkohol und verbrauchter Luft. Da hatte Thiel wohl wirklich gefeiert, auch wenn es nicht danach aussah, als ob er Besuch gehabt hatte. Nur das übliche Chaos in der Diele. Sie drehte sich um, um einen neugierigen Blick durch die halbgeöffnete Glastür ins Wohnzimmer zu werfen. Braun. Braun und dämmrig. Das erste, weil Thiel aus ihr unerfindlichen Gründen nicht nur die Wände teilweise braun gestrichen hatte, sondern auch noch braune Vorhänge angeschafft. Nicht ihre Farbe, auch wenn sie zugeben mußte, daß es Thiels Wohnung was Gemütliches gab. Naja, und dämmrig, weil es Winter war und der Nebel der Silvesterböller immer noch in der Luft hing. Sie brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis sie mehr erkennen konnte.

Pizzaschachteln und Bierflaschen auf und neben dem kleinen Wohnzimmertisch. Ein leeres Weinglas. Das braune Ledersofa voller Kissen und Thiels St. Pauli Decke und … sie mußte lächeln. Da hatte der Herr Professor es wohl letzte Nacht nicht mehr zurück in seine Wohnung geschafft. Der würde sich freuen, wenn sie ihn jetzt mit Arbeit weckte. Sie ging die wenigen Schritte rüber zum Wohnzimmer genau in dem Moment, als Thiel, immer noch in Unterwäsche, aber jetzt hoffentlich in frischer, die Badezimmertür öffnete und sich suchend umsah. Sie deutete auf die Socke. Thiel nickte, bückte sich ächzend und verschwand wieder im Bad.

Der Kissen und Deckenberg auf dem Sofa bewegte sich. „Thiel?“

„Wir haben einen Fall.“

Der Professor blinzelte sie überrascht an. Sie ging quer durchs Zimmer, zog die Vorhänge zurück und kippte auch hier das Fenster. Puh. Frische Luft. Sie hatte gestern vielleicht auch den ein oder anderen Schnaps zu viel getrunken, aber half ja jetzt nix. Auf der anderen Seite des Wohnzimmertisches sah sie jetzt auch eine Flasche Champagner. Bei den beiden war wohl auch einiges zusammengekommen.

„Was?“

„Männliche Leiche im Stadtpark.“ Er tat ihr fast ein wenig leid, so desorientiert wie er sie gerade anstarrte. Noch nicht wach und vermutlich halbblind ohne Brille. Wo war die eigentlich? Jedenfalls war das bei allem Mitleid doch auch ein recht amüsanter Anblick. Thiel hatte sie in dem Zustand ja schon öfter gesehen, und er sah auch frisch geduscht und angezogen nur unwesentlich ordentlicher aus, aber Boerne wirkte sehr fremd.

Boerne richtete sich auf und stöhnte. „Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst.“

„Tja, wer trinken kann, kann auch arbeiten.“

Boerne warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu und fing an, auf dem Wohnzimmertisch nach seiner Brille zu wühlen.

Nadeshda unterdrückte ein Grinsen und sah der Form halber zur Seite, während Boerne die Decke zurückschlug und in dem Haufen Kleidung vor dem Sofa nach seinem Hemd suchte. Vielleicht sollte sie schon mal drei Tassen holen.

Und dann trafen sie sich alle drei in der Diele – sie mit den Tassen in der Hand, ihr Chef frisch geduscht mit nassen Haaren, aber startbereit in Jeans und Pulli, und Boerne in zerknittertem Anzug und mit verstrubbelten Haaren.

Und sie sah den Blick. Nur eine Sekunde, bevor ihr Chef so was wie „frohes neues“ murmelte und Boerne trocken „das fängt ja gut an“ bemerkte. Und wirklich, sie war nicht neugierig – es ließ sich in Thiels Wohnung mit den Glastüren aber nun mal kaum vermeiden, und das Bett, ausnahmsweise ordentlich gemacht, sprang ihr eben ins Auge. Nadeshda räusperte sich. „Kaffee?“

Beide nickten.

Das neue Jahr war schlagartig sehr viel spannender geworden als noch vor zehn Minuten.

 

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> Mit herzlichem Dank an Cornchrunchie (oder war es Holly?), die auf Boernepedia [Bilder](http://boernepedia.tumblr.com/post/153427477996/ein-paar-screenshots-aus-thiels-wohnung-fast) und einen [Grundriß](http://boernepedia.tumblr.com/post/153424459121/cricrithings-boernepedia-okay-ich-hab-da-mal) zu Thiels Wohnung zusammengestellt hat, ohne die ich komplett aufgeschmissen gewesen wäre, weil ich praktisch keine visuelle Erinnerung habe. „Fangschuss“ war auch hilfreich, weil man da sehr viele Szenen in Thiels Wohnung sieht (aber ich wollte ja noch spammen dieses Wochenende und nicht die ganze Zeit mit Tatort schauen rumbringen ….)


End file.
